Cold Blooded Boy Vs Hot Blooded Girl
by Kuran-Tsuki
Summary: Kisah dua insan berbeda keturunan vampire vs werewolf yang harus terlibat dalam rantai takdir berabad-abad lalu. SasuSaku straight, romance mix with fantasy.
1. The History

**Fan Fiction : Naruto**

**Author : Tsuki**

**Title : Cold Blooded Boy Vs Hot Blooded Girl**

**Genre : Comedy-romantic, Horror**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Uchiha SasukeXSakura Haruno**

**Length : Chapters**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Author's Note : This is my first comedy-roman fan fic which I dedicated for my sister Siti Zulhia Radhi. Please do not bash me for my bad sense of humors, but feel free to give me comment and critic for improvement. **

**Warning : Before reading this fic I got to warn you something, in the first part most of the story are narrative for I want all readers to understand the story background. However if you feel bored because of the long narration, u can just leave the note in honor. As a writer I wished you like it. Hehehehehe peace! For those who read this fic please leave your comment and critic. **

**Enjoy!**

**Story 1, the History. **

Masyarakat mengindentifikasikan makhluk berdarah dingin sebagai vampir, sedangkan makhluk berdarah panas mereka identifikasi sebagai werewolf. Selama ratusan tahun dua makhluk berbeda clan ini saling bermusuhan.

Di zaman dimana kegelapan merajai bumi, dan kekuatan yang bersumber dari ajaran sesat masih dipercayai, mitos itu berkembang; melahirkan sebuah cerita tentang makhluk yang tinggal di belantara paling gelap,- di sisi terdalam dunia yang tidak tereksplorasi.

Mereka menyebar terror di antara penduduk desa, menerkam di kegelapan malam, dan memakan siapa saja tanpa belas kasih. Setetes darah manusia bagai anggur merah yang memabukan bagi para vampir. Mula-mula mereka akan menghiptonismu dengan kecantikan ragawinya, dan ketika dirimu berada dibawah kendalinya, mereka mulai menancapkan taring-taring tajam itu yang perlahan menyusup masuk melalui kulit tipis lehermu.

Berbeda dengan vampir, daging manusia adalah hidangan menggiurkan bagi para werewolf. Mereka akan menangkapmu dalam satu kali serangan, mengeringkan darahmu terlebih dahulu sebelum menikmati sensasi rasa dagingmu melalui setiap cabikan "gerigi tajamnya." Jangan khawatir itu zaman dulu. Kalau sekarang ceritanya beda lagi. Cerita ini akan menjadi sebuah kisah yang hebat tentang dua insan berbeda keturunan yang harus terlibat dalam rantai takdir berbabad-abad yang lalu.

**Let the story begin. .**

Meet the boy, Uchiha Sasuke,- sang pangeran vampir (Bampaia no oujisama). Pemuda berparas menawan, berwawasan luas, namun berhati dingin laksana es abadi kutub utara ini adalah sasaran obsesi kaum hawa. Menyempurnakan kualifikasinya sebagai pemuda most wanted di abad 21, Sasuke memiliki kekayaan yang tidak habis digerus masa (Maklum lah dia kan vampir). Apapun yang dia inginkan, dengan satu kedipan mata saja,- langsung dia dapatkan. Dan saat ini dia bersekolah di salah satu sekolah elit di Jepang, Konoha Gakuen.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke terlahir di keluarga aristokrat Uchiha. Salah satu clan vampir dari empat clan yang tersisa. Perang terakhir melawan bangsa werewolf seratus tahun yang lalu, telah menelan korban cukup signifikan. Mereka kehilangan enam dari sepuluh clan vampir terkuat pada masa itu. Dan yang berhasil bertahan melewati segala peralihan masa hingga akhirnya sampai di titik ini pun kian mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai keluarga paling berpengaruh. Bagaimana tidak, setiap anggota keluarga Uchiha memiliki talenta dan tingkat intelegensia diatas rata-rata.

Jangan tanya bagaimana dia menjalani hidup setelah beberapa dekade dilewatinya. Mulanya dia sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru, namun lambat laun terjadi proses evolusi akibat perubahan pola hidup. Contoh : Tidak terlalu adiktif dengan darah. Sebagai subtitusinya dia mengkonsumsi obat penambah darah. Kemudian bisa beraktivitas di siang hari. Thanks to the anti UV lotion, losion anti sinar ultraviolet yang mengandung SPF dan UV dengan kadar tinggi (Okashi desu ne).

Narator telah menjelaskan sedikit tentang sejarah clan vampir. Banting setir cerita, kembali ke tokoh utama pria kita, Uchiha Sasuke. (Plok . . Plok . . Plok . . . hanya dramatisasi kreatif pengarang, silahkan diabaikan saja)

Pagi itu, Sasuke berangkat sekolah dengan pengawalan supir dan dua pria bertubuh besar atas perintah sang superior, Uchiha Itachi. Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun keduanya di asrama setelah enam bulan kemarin menghabiskan liburan musim dingin di kediamannya. Para vampir biasa memanfaatkan momen itu sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk hibernasi di peti mati.

"Sasuke-sama, kita telah sampai di sekolah." Ucap salah seorang bodyguard seraya membuka pintu mobil. Pemuda berambut ala emo itu sejenak terdiam, mengamati beberapa siswa yang tengah berlari-lari mengejar temannya bersenda gurau. Ada pula sekumpulan siswi yang ramai membicarakan isu terkini hari ini. Di susul teriakan yang memekakan telinga saling bersahutan. Sejujurnya, dia malas kalau harus bersosialisasi di lingkungan akademis begini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain daripada mentaati aturan penyelenggaraan hidup yang ditetapkan manusia.

"Kalian tidak perlu menjengukku disini. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Katakan itu pada niisama!" Tegas Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Gara-gara aniki yang terlalu over protektif, kemana-mana dia harus mendapat pengawalan ketat para bodyguard. Dengan dalih bahwa dia adalah calon pewaris takhta berikutnya, Itachi-niisama menekan kebebasannya dalam melakukan sesuatu.

"Demou," Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam, enggan mendengar nada penolakan. "Haii, wakarimasta oujisama." Ucap pria bertampang sangar tersebut; menundukkan kepala pertanda mengerti. Kedua bodyguard itu lantas berbagi tugas. Satu diantaranya menggembol tas Sasuke dan yang satunya lagi menarik koper berukuran cukup besar milik sang tuan muda.

Baru menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu gerbang saja, kehebohan melanda. Koloni siswi membentuk skuadron masing-masing di dua sisi. Mereka berjajar rapi menyambut idola pujaannya. Sasuke sendiri nampak acuh menanggapi lengkingan teriakkan siswi-siswi itu, yang tak ayal lagi menggetarkan gendang telinga. Di matanya mereka tidak jauh beda seperti sekumpulan sayuran dan buah-buahan yang bergerak.

"Kya, kya, kya, kya, kya, Sasuke-saaamaaa!"

"Menyebalkan!" Umpatnya. Setiap hari dia disuguhi pemandangan yang sama. Gadis-gadis dengan mini skirt, berjajar selayaknya pagar betis. Bahkan, di antara mereka tidak sedikit pula yang korengan. Sampai tahap ini two thumbs up untuk rasa percaya diri mereka yang tinggi (Mata vampir memang jeli).

That's our oujisama profile. How about the girl who will become his rival? Let's find our himesama!

Kuran~Tsuki

Meet the girl, Haruno Sakura,- sang putri serigala (Okami no Himesama). Gadis jelita berambut pink yang mengingatkanmu pada kelopak bunga sakura, dan bola mata emeraldnya yang cemerlang nan mempesona ini, bukanlah gadis "berstandar biasa". Meskipun tingkat emosionalnya lebih dominan terhadap kinerja aplikasi otaknya dibandingkan tingkat intelegensianya yang kurang dimaksimalkan pemakaiannya, namun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi popularitasnya di kalangan kaum adam. Kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya membius setiap mata untuk memandangnya. Akan tetapi, di balik keindahan itu tersimpan kekuatan yang brutal dan menakutkan hingga menghasilkan predikat baru untuknya yaitu putri bertangan besi.

Sakura terlahir di keluarga Haruno, salah satu clan werewolf yang langka. Sama halnya dengan clan Uchiha, keberadaan clan ini tidak boleh diketahui dunia. Menurut sejarah yang terukir di dinding batu, clan Haruno merupakan clan werewolf paling tua atau bisa dikatakan sebagai ancestor. Oleh karena di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah vampir (Half-blood line), maka mereka pun mengabdi kepada clan penghisap darah tersebut. Namun, akhirnya mereka menyatakan diri sebagai bangsa yang independen sehingga memicu perseteruan diantara keduanya. Hal yang menjadi penyebab keinginan mereka untuk melepaskan diri dari otorisasi vampir, tidak lain adalah hukum aristokrasi yang diberlakukan clan tersebut menempatkan mereka di posisi terendah di dalam hirarkhi keturunan. Puncak perseteruan itu berujung pada peperangan hebat yang terjadi selama lebih dari ratusan lamanya yang memakan korban di pihak masing-masing dalam kuantitas besar.

Clan werewolf terkenal akan perangainya yang barbar. Mereka emosional. Mudah sekali terbakar api amarah. Tuntutan hidup di dalam tangkup ekosistem yang baru membuat mereka berjuang untuk dapat menyesuaikan diri. Meskipun terkadang sesuatu yang menyangkut emosi memang di luar kendali. Seiring proses adaptasi yang dilakukan, beberapa perubahan mendasar mulai tampak. Diantaranya adalah :

Physical changes, perubahan secara fisik ini terutama tampak jelas ketika malam bulan purnama tiba dimana mereka berubah menjadi serigala seutuhnya. Namun, perubahan itu tidak berlaku lagi sekarang. Werewolf abad 21 mengalami evolusi yang sama seperti Wolverine dalam film X-Men (Bisa dibayangkan kan).

Cara hidup yang dulunya nomaden atau berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain sudah mulai ditinggalkan. Mereka kini menetap di sebuah hunian megah yang terisolir barisan gunung. (Untuk yang satu ini, sulit untuk dirubah).

Persoalan makanan wajib yang dikonsumsi. Dewasa ini mereka tidak lagi ketergantungan pada daging manusia. Sebagai gantinya mereka mengkonsumsi daging hewan sejenis kambing dan sapi. Masalahnya, satu orang bisa menghabiskan satu ekor daging kambing atau sapi panggang (Rakus juga).

Sekian riwayat clan werewolf diatas. Mari kita lanjutkan pada pembahasan tokoh wanita utama kita, Haruno Sakura. (Bunyi terompet bergema, muncul iklan layanan kesehatan di muka. Sekedar intermezzo, silahkan di skip saja).

Hari sudah beranjak siang, namun matahari masih bermurah hati memancarkan sinar yang hangat. Di atas sana air muka langit tampak biru cerah,- sungguh indah kala di abadikan mata.

Tampak seorang gadis tengah membalut pangkal lengannya menggunakan kain putih yang tebal. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, dia lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, kedua tangannya yang terbalut mulai dikepalkan, dan dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dia meninju keras laki-laki hidung belang di hadapannya.

"CHAAAA!"

Dezighhhh! Jab berkekuatan tenaga kuda ala Sakura mendarat di tubuh sang lelaki. Saking kuatnya si korban sampai terlempar ke angkasa bagai mengampul di atas trampolin raksasa berdaya lempar tinggi.

Ting! Dan akhirnya menjadi bintang di langit barengan tim roket. Sakura menyeringai puas karena dia baru saja menambah koleksi korban tinjunya yang ke-46. Jadi sudah sepatutnya dia berbangga hati toh sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menandinginya. Rekor yang diraihnya terlalu sulit untuk dipecahkan. Tetapi siapa juga yang beminat menyaingi rekor konyolnya tersebut (Saa na).

"Hahahaha . . . Siapa yang berani tidak melawanku akan bernasib sama dengannya." Ujarnya penuh bangga di sela tawa lebarnya.

Perilaku Sakura benar-benar mencerminkan karakter werewolf yang barbar. Gadis itu tidak mahir dalam mengontrol emosi. Bermacam masalah dibuatnya, dan banyak korban berjatuhan gara-gara bogem mentahnya. Berkali-kali dia di transfer dari satu sekolah ke sekolah yang lain. Namun, tetap saja tidak berefek apa-apa terhadapnya.

Kepuasan batin itu tidak berlangsung lama manakala dia menangkap geraman seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Penciuman tajamnya mengendus kehadiran serigala lain yang menguarkan kekuatan jauh melebihinya. Dan dia kenal betul siapa pemilik pendar kekuatan sebesar ini.

Wajah sakura seketika memucat, bibirnya gemetar merapalkan sesuatu yang terputus-putus. Dia duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai kayu jati yang masih kokoh biarpun ditempa usia. Pria bertubuh kekar itu menyeringai buas, membuat Sakura meringkuk takut.

"Otou . . sama," Ucapnya perlahan. Di dunia ini satu-satunya sosok orang yang membuatnya merasa takut adalah sang ayah. Pria yang mengemban tugas sebagai pemimpin kaum serigala yang tersisa. Pengalaman hidupnya bahkan lebih lama daripada siapapun di dalam klannya.

"Ayah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk merubah perilaku barbarmu dan emosimu yang tidak stabil itu. Meskipun kita berasal dari klan serigala yang selalu dianggap sebagai klan kasta rendah dan berperangai buruk, ayah tetap percaya suatu saat kita bisa merubah paradigma itu. Ayah tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengirimmu ke asrama." Sakura tersentak, keputusan ayahnya tidak bisa begitu saja diterimanya. Apalagi dia benci kehidupan asrama, .

"Demou, otousama. Aku tidak mau pindah sekolah lagi. ." Disini, sang ayah memotong kalimatnya. "Apa kau ingin menguji kesabaran ayah? Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau ayah tidak suka ditentang." Sakura menundukkan kepala, enggan menatap wajah ayahnya yang mengerikan. Gigi serigala tua itu bergemeretakan tatkala mencoba menahan luapan emosinya.

"Haii, otousama. Aku mengerti." Sakura mengakhiri perdebatan tanpa mau mempertimbangkannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Bagus. Jangan khawatir kau tidak akan sendirian disana. Ayah juga akan mengirim Ino, Tenten dan Karin untuk menemanimu." Mendengar pernyataan ayahnya barusan, wajah lesu Sakura yang mendung berawan pun berubah cerah berbinar.

"Hontou? Kalau ada mereka aku tidak akan mati bosan disana!"

"Tapi ingatlah satu hal, kau harus berhati-hati dan hindari masalah." Ucap sang ayah menasehati.

"Wakatta deso!" Biarpun Sakura berkata demikian, ayahnya tetap merasa cemas. Senyuman putri tunggalnya itu bagai ambigu yang sukar untuk diterka apa makna sesungguhnya.

Kuran~Tsuki

"I realize the screaming pain. Hearing loud in my brain, but I am going straight ahead with the scar. Can you hear me? So am I," Suara merdu Sasuke mengalun indah di tengah riuh teriakkan para gadis yang sedari siang berkerumun di halaman luar dormitory. Padahal hari sudah mulai menjelang petang, tetapi tampaknya mereka tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun. Dia tak mau peduli,- pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu larut dalam irama permainan senar yang dipetiknya. Jemari panjangnya menari lincah, menelusuri setiap kunci lagu. Saat ini seluruh konsentrasinya hanya ditumpahkan untuk bernyanyi,- diiringi alunan alat musik gitar kesayangannya.

Tiba-tiba suara beritme lambat dengan aksen khas yang dikenalnya memaksa Sasuke mengalih pandang.

"Sasuke-kun, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan para gadis itu menunggu. Semakin dilihat darahku semakin berdesir saja. Coba kau tengok wajah-wajah energik itu, oishii .. Darah mereka pasti sangat menyegarkan!" Tukas pemuda berambut ungu terang, mengerenyitkan giginya yang hampir semua didominasi taring-taring tajam. Penampilannya yang eksentrik membuat sosoknya mudah dikenali diantara rimbunan bunga-bunga bercorak ceria. Bayangkan saja, dia menggunakan atasan warna pink berenda dan terusan berwarna senada. Sandal beludru ungu tua yang tabrak lari, dan boneka beruang seukuran bantal di dekapnya erat. pemuda itu asyik mengintip dari balik jendela.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, melanjutkan permainan musiknya yang sempat terhenti.

"Suigetsu, jangan bicara sembarangan. Kalau sampai kau menyerang salah satu dari mereka, maka tamatlah riwayatmu. Tapi aku pikir itu lebih baik untukmu." Sindir pemuda lainnya kepada si eksentrik Suigetsu. Secara tampilan, dia lebih normal dan mencerminkan pria sejati. Shikashi, dia memiliki bola mata berwarna putih yang membuatnya terlihat selayaknya orang tuna netra di pasar kaget. Meski begitu letak kekuatan pemuda berparas cantik itu (Coba di bedakin deh) justru ada pada bola matanya tersebut.

"Urusaina Neji-kun! Sasuke-kun lihat sendiri kan bagaimana sikapnya padaku? Aku tidak terima. Pokoknya tidak terimaaa!" Suigetsu merengek, berguling-guling di lantai. Neji memang senang memperolok si lebay yang lebih mirip makhluk bersirip ketimbang vampir. Sikap kekanak-kanakannya lumayan menggemaskan hingga dia ingin sekali mengerjainya habis-habisan. Apa? Malang nian nasib Suigetsu. Karakter polosnya membawa malapetaka untuk dirinya sendiri. Menanggapi keributan kecil antara Neji dan Suigetsu, Sasuke hanya samar tersenyum.

"Yamenasai . . kalau kalian bertengkar begitu aku jadi tidak bisa fokus membaca buku." Sambung pemuda berwajah pucat seperti mayat yang duduk elegan di sofa. Ditangannya, dia menggengam sebuah pocket book. Di sela-sela aktifitas membacanya, sesekali dia menyeruput teh yang sudah disediakannya dengan penuh khidmat. Suigetsu semakin kesal. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membelanya. Padahal dia sudah memasang tampang innocent mautnya. Dengan langkah kaki di hentak, dia lalu menghampiri pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sai.

"Kau ini memang orang yang sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan rumus aljabar. Keberadaanmu bagai unsur senyawa yang rumit untuk diuraikan dengan rumus kimia. Kau pun memiliki ekspresi yang tidak natural. Benar-benar menakutkan!" Jikalau Sai normal,- Seharusnya dia marah atau setidaknya kesal ketika dikatai demikian. Sebaliknya dia malah tersenyum dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke buku. Suigetsu pun penasaran kira-kira buku macam apa yang membuat teman langkanya ini begitu serius menyelami konten cerita di dalamnya. Kembali dia bertanya,

"Sebenarnya buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" Sai mendelik cepat menatap Suigetsu, intens.

Deg! Dia tidak biasa menerima tatapan semacam itu apalagi dari orang aneh seperti Sai. Sekujur tubuhnya sampai gemetaran karena takut.

Sai mengulang senyum misteriusnya, "Icha-icha tactics. Buku ini bisa menjadi stimulator bagus untuk melatih fleksibilitas ekspresi." Ungkapnya.

Toeng! Baaka baakashi, kenapa ada makhluk semacam ini di dunia. Suigetsu membatin.

Tanpa terasa suara teriakkan itu pun akhirnya mereda. Sasuke menatap jam di pergelangan lengan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Saat ini seluruh penghuni dorm pasti tengah beristirahat. Namun, bagi vampir seperti mereka justru sebaliknya. Malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bermain,- melakukan perburuan. Sasuke meletakkan gitar di sofa, pemuda itu lalu beranjak menuju jendela.

"Lagu itu aku ciptakan untuk album yang baru. Sebentar lagi proses rekaman akan dimulai, jadi kalian harus bersiap-siap. Untuk merayakannya, malam ini kita akan pergi berburu." Tukasnya,

"Kalau sampai ketahuan Itachi-sama bisa repot jadinya." Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok,- sepasang matanya menatap langit-langit.

"Zannen, sebentar lagi aku selesai membacanya. Apa boleh buat kuselesaikan besok saja." Timpa Sai menutup bukunya,- kemudian dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Aah . . . aku tidak sabar untuk berburu!' Seru Suigetsu, berlari-lari kecil mengitari ruangan (Ada-ada saja).

"Tenang saja . . Mengenai niisama aku yang tangani. Bloody Rose it's our time to move."

Kegelapan seketika menyelimuti jalanan kota Tokyo. Di antara gemerlap lampu dan eksotisme malam yang ditawarkan kota dengan sejuta hiburan yang tidak semuanya mampu terengkuh ini, keempat makhluk berwujud anak adam yang indah itu berkendara di pelataran jalan yang penuh dengan lalu lalang berbagai kendaraan. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke nyaris saja menabrak seseorang. Refleks mereka turun dari mobil untuk melihat kondisi orang yang hampir ditabraknya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke, membantu orang itu berdiri. Ketiga temannya yang lain memperhatikan dengan seksama kalau-kalau ada luka serius di tubuh orang tersebut. Sasuke menautkan alis, melihat penampilannya yang aneh. Dia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik kerudung jubah tersebut sehingga Sasuke tidak tahu visualisasi orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia berkata dengan suara mirip seorang nenek.

"Seseorang di masa lalu kembali mengetuk pintu memorimu. Tangan takdir akan menunjukkan jalan itu." Setelah meracau tidak jelas, dia berjalan terhuyung, menembus kegelapan sudut kota.

"Nani ga ittai?" Batin Sasuke.


	2. The Battle Begins

**Fan Fiction : Naruto**

**Author : Tsuki**

**Title : Cold Blooded Boy Vs Hot Blooded Girl**

**Genre : Comedy-romantic, **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Uchiha SasukeXSakura Haruno**

**Length : Chapters**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Author's Note : This is my first comedy-roman fan fic which I dedicated for my sister Siti Zulhia Radhi. Please do not bash me for my bad sense of humors, but feel free to give me comment and critic for improvement. **

**Warning : Author's writing style is narrative, if there's anyone of you who feels bored because of the long narration or the author's sense of humor , u are free to say good bye and close this note. Frankly speaking is rather hard to combine comedy-roman and horror, but I try my best! **

**Read at your own risk!**

**Story 2, the battle begins. **

Malam merambah hingga ke pelosok terdalam bumi yang jauh dari hingar bingar kota. Sebuah dunia yang terasingkan tak terjamah langkah-langkah manusia, tersembunyi di kaki bukit sana. Sinar keperakan rembulan menyusup masuk melalui kisi-kisi dedaunan; menerangi setiap jengkal belantara gelap yang ditumbuhi ragam pepohonan liar. Aroma basah tercium pekat seiring udara yang kian melembab. Material tanah tidak terlalu landai, kasar dan berlekuk-lekuk. Suara binatang malam terdengar saling menyahut dari berbagai penjuru rimba, sementara rawa penghisap nampak tenang seperti biasa.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk bersandar di atas pohon, memandangi panorama di bawahnya. Rambut pink alaminya meremang kala dibelai sinar rembulan. Kedua bola mata emerald yang bersemayam di dalam bingkai bulat itu enggan mengerjap tatkala hamparan kerlap-kerlip lampu bak refleksi bintang-bintang di angkasa, berpendaran; memancarkan aneka warna.

"Bukankah pemandangan di bawah sana begitu indah, Sakura?" Suara familiar seorang gadis, merebut perhatiannya. Gadis itu muncul dari kegelapan hutan. Tubuhnya beraroma sama dengannya,- aroma serigala.

"Ino!" Ino, begitulah Sakura memanggil sahabat semasa kecilnya. Gadis berambut blonde yang selalu diikat kebelakang ini merupakan salah satu putri petinggi klan serigala. Penampilannya yang menarik menempatkannya sebagai gadis paling diminati setelah Sakura. Tubuh indah semampai yang dimilikinya tak ayal membuat iri gadis-gadis manapun. Tutur katanya lembut nan menggoda iman (Plaaak! Aaaaahhh). Berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino ahli di bidang memikat hati para lelaki. Adapun persamaan di antara keduanya yang mustahil dirubah adalah sama-sama mudah terpancing emosi. Kalau sampai alter kelam mereka bangkit, you will no longer exist.

"Biasa saja, aku lebih suka tempat yang tenang dan jauh dari kebisingan. Sebenarnya apa yang otousama pikirkan sampai harus mengirimku ke asrama segala? Aku pasti tidak akan betah tinggal di Tokyo!" Gerutu Sakura, tampaknya dia masih kesal atas keputusan sang ayah. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika berhadapan dengan Haruno-sama jangan pernah berharap untuk bernegosiasi atau mengajukan grasi *Tahanan kalee*

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku paham mengapa ayahmu berbuat demikian. Kau itu telah menghajar seorang laki-laki hingga nyaris mati, wajarkan kalau ayahmu memberi sedikit pelajaran padamu. Lagipula aku setuju untuk dipindahkan. Artinya, aku terbebas dari sini!" Kelihatannya hanya Ino yang merasa bahagia. Pasalnya, sudah sejak lama dia memimpikan hidup di kota besar yang glamour dan eksotis. Kau lihat saja kuku jarinya yang cantik. Setiap hari dia telaten sekali merawat dan memolesnya.

"Kimi wa, laki-laki itu sangat menyebalkan jadi pantas untuk dihajar! Dan bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kita ini berasal dari klan serigala yang menjunjung tinggi semangat nasionalisme. Sejak lahir kita telah disumpah untuk selalu setia dan mengabdi pada klan." Tutur Sakura lantang, menaikkan nada suara.

"Kau bercanda ya? Hallo . . . Kita hidup di abad-21 jadi berhenti menjadi makhluk primitif yang selalu tunduk pada aturan konvensional. Tinggal di tempat manapun bukan berarti mengkhianati bangsa sendiri, kecuali kau ingin hidup layaknya orang di zaman batu!" Sergah Ino tidak mau kalah. Meskipun mereka bersahabat, namun, hubungan mereka tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Pertengkaran kecil,- biasanya karena hal sepele kerap mewarnai persahabatan di antara keduanya.

"Yamero yo futari tomo. Gawat kalau sampai ketahuan Haruno-sama, kalian bisa dipotong-potong lalu dimasukkan ke dalam kuali."

"Sudahlah Tenten, mereka itu memang keras kepala. Kerjanya hanya ribut seperti anak kecil saja. Ingat, usia kalian tidak lagi muda!" Timpa dua gadis lainnya yang bersamaan keluar dari balik rimbunan semak-semak tinggi. Gadis berwajah cute dengan rambut dibentuk seperti dua bola pimpong di kepalanya, bernama Tenten,- sahabat baik Sakura. Sementara gadis berambut merah satunya yang tampak berotak ecer,- efek dari kaca mata yang bertengger, bernama Karin,- status sama.

"Untung kalian cepat datang. Setidaknya perang belum pecah." Ucap Ino, menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku telah membawa banyak persediaan alat-alat peledak." Tenten santai mengeluarkan beberapa jenis bom rakitan dari dalam saku bajunya.

"Apa hubungannya? Haa . . . Lebih baik aku diam saja." Karin membatin, tidak mau repot-repot memberi respon. Dalam pikirannya, tidak ada yang waras disini selain dirinya seorang.

"Aku hanya kecewa karena otousama tidak mau mendengar testimoniku dulu. Aku kesaalll!" Emosi kembali bercokol dalam diri Sakura. Perasaannya kini tak ubahnya seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus, memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat, mata bulat menyipit tajam, dan gigi bergemeletuk pertanda amarah memuncak, dia pun mengumandangkan aumannya.

"Aaaauuuuuummmmm!"

Kuran~Tsuki

"Ano . . . Yang Sasuke-kun maksud dengan berburu itu . . Sonna," Suigetsu mengedutkan sebelah alisnya; tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Apabila dikomparasi dengan makna berburu yang sebenarnya, agaknya hal ini jauh berbeda dan tidak tepat pada sasaran. Terkecuali jika yang dimaksud oleh yang bersangkutan adalah makna konotatif. Dalam artian bukan makna yang sebenarnya. Dan dari segi konteks pemaknaan rasanya janggal menggunakan kata berburu untuk satu aktifitas atau pekerjaan yang tidak ada korelasinya sama sekali. Apa sasuke bodoh?

Neji memandang lesu objek megah yang terbuat dari susunan beton-beton kuat di hadapannya. Gairah untuk berburu pun lenyap, menyisakan kekesalan yang dia hempaskan melalui aksi protes. "Yang benar saja kalau kita harus berburu disini. Selain tidak steril, aku pun tidak bisa merasakan esensi rasa darah yang sejati. Sasuke-kun, coba kau pikirkan sekali lagi rencana konyol ini." Untuk pertama kalinya Suigetsu dan Neji kompakan menolak ide Sasuke. Dua vampir yang tidak pernah akur, dan suka mengejek satu sama lain ini secara mengejutkan memiliki persepsi yang sama.

"Sou kka, byoin." Sai menyela, berlagak sok mengerti. Dia letakkan jarinya di dagu sambil mencatut pikir, "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan di rumah sakit? Aku rasa tidak ada satu pun diantara kita yang sedang sakit. Bukankah kita akan pergi berburu? Masaka, kita akan berburu orang mati disini. Hmmmm . . . Bagi vampir yang paling dibutuhkan adalah darah bukan mayat. Bagiamana menurut kalian berdua?" Sai melempar pandang kearah Suigetsu dan Neji yang tanpa dia sadari telah memelototinya sedari tadi. Aura hitam yang menyelimuti sudah cukup menjelaskan sejauh mana kekesalan mereka terhadap dirinya. Menurut salah satu buku yang dia baca, cara terbaik untuk meloloskan diri dari situasi ini adalah dengan . .

"Sumimasen . ." Ucap Sai, menguntai senyum. Sementara volume kemarahan Suigetsu dan Neji telah melebihi kapasitas daya tampungnya. Karakter Sai yang ajaib memang selalu membuat jengkel mereka. Tidak tanggung-tanggung status pun ditetapkan menjadi awas.

"SAI NO BAKA! KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGERTI LEBIH BAIK KAU DIAM SAJA!" Teriakkan bertegangan tinggi seolah memekakan telinga Sai hingga syaraf-syaraf di dalamnya berdengung hebat akibat getaran yang dihantarkan. Teriakkan semacam ini akan timbul jika akumulasi emosi yang tertimbun sudah mencapai batasnya, selain itu sulit untuk diantisipasi. Walhasil, korban akan merasa sakit dan hampir tuli.

Sasuke menyangga dahi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan; memperhatikan tingkah polah para sahabatnya yang tiada hari tanpa berdebat. Mulai dari urusan paling sepele sampai yang menurut mereka krusial pun diperdebatkan. Di sisi lain Sasuke mempertanyakan substansi inti dari masing-masing pembagian masalah tersebut. Ketika situasi mengarah ke level yang lebih serius, disinilah peran leader paling dibutuhkan.

"Hentikan, atau ku bankai kalian semua!" Mendengar ultimatum dari Sasuke, mereka mendadak mengunci mulut dan duduk bersimpuh di tanah dengan kepala tertunduk. Di saat marah begini, sharingan Sasuke biasanya akan aktif. Tentunya tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang mau terjebak di dunia genjutsu yang mengerikan hasil rekayasa mata merah seperti shuriken itu. Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan dialog bagian kedua.

"Dengar semuanya, kalau kita sampai membunuh manusia, maka perjanjian yang telah diupayakan oleh para leluhur akan hancur. Artinya, perang akan kembali terjadi. Selain itu, apa kalian siap jika harus terkurung selama 24 jam di dunia tsukoyomi?" Alasan Sasuke sangat masuk akal, terlebih lagi tentang persoalan dampak yang ditimbulkan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau hidupnya berakhir di dunia tsukoyomi yang teruji secara klinis mampu membuat gila vampir waras manapun. Tampaknya gertakan Sasuke tidak sia-sia. Buktinya sekarang mereka tidak berani untuk menginterupsi ataupun menyatakan sesuatu yang kontradiktif.

Sasuke kemudian berjongkok, memulai pemetaan strategi. "Pertama, lihat di samping kiriku." Refleks Suigetsu, Neji dan Sai pun melirik kearah yang Sasuke maksud. Disana terdapat sebuah ambulance yang terpakir dengan pintu belakangnya terbuka.

"Sebuah ambulance? Apa yang akan Sasuke-kun rencanakan dengan itu?" Tanya Suigetsu penasaran berbaur bingung.

"Wakatta Sasuke-kun. Bukankah saat ini kemampuanku sangat diperlukan?" Neji seperti mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya menyerap setiap perkataan sang leader.

"Tapi untuk melakukannya, kita tidak usah melibatkan seseorang yang bisa mengagalkan rencana." Kali ini Sai yang menunjukkan reaksi sama dengan Neji, dia paham sempurna rencana yang hendak dijalankan Sasuke.

"So no toori da! Dan kita semua tahu siapa orang yang memiliki potensi tersebut,." Ucap Sasuke, misterius.

"Kebetulan orang itu duduk di sampingmu Sasuke Kun." Neji memperjelas pernyataan Sasuke.

Entah mengapa firasat Suigetsu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ketiga sahabatnya kemudian memaku pandang padanya. Mereka seolah ingin menerkam pemuda innocent tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Jadi bukan ambulancenya yang Sasuke-kun maksud tadi . . Tap- tapi . . Ak . . aku, " Belum sempat Suigetsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke memukul kepalanya dengan keras menggunakan benda tumpul yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya hingga darah mengalir deras, dan suigetsu pun tak sadarkan diri. Kedua matanya tampak membentuk bulatan spiral.

"Mulai beroperasi!" Komando Sasuke diafirmasi positif oleh dua sahabatnya, "Oz!"

Kuran~Tsuki

Malam telah mencengkram bumi sepenuhnya dalam absulolutisme kegelapan. Tiada satu keping bintang pun yang nampak di langit, arakan awan hitam telah menutupi pendar cahaya kecil itu dengan sempurna. Namun, kuasa rembulan masih menjejak sosoknya di atas hamparan langit luas. Sinar redupnya tidak sampai membuat tiga vampir itu kehilangan fokus tujuan, justru semakin larut semakin menguntungkan.

"Neji, gunakan byakuganmu untuk memantau situasi. Tengah malam begini pasti tidak banyak petugas rumah sakit yang berjaga." Sasuke memberi instruksi kepada Neji. Segaris senyum tipis samar tergurat di wajah pemuda berkemampuan khusus itu. Byakugan adalah kemampuan yang diturunkan klan vampir Hyuuga dimana pengguna kemampuan tersebut mampu melihat objek benda dalam jarak yang jauh dan tidak mungkin ditemukan sekalipun.

"Dengan senang hati . . BYAKUGAN!" Pandangan mata neji menelusuri tiap koridor di rumah sakit. Beberapa petugas nampak jelas berlalu lalang. Sesuai yang diperkiran, tidak terlalu banyak dokter yang bertugas. Dan sampai lah Neji di salah satu ruangan di koridor lantai dua, sebuah ruangan penyimpanan darah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Ruangan penyimpanan darah terletak di koridor lantai 2, kita tinggal mengambil belokan ke kiri kemudian berjalan melewati 4 kamar. Tepat di ujung koridor ruangan itu berada."

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. Sai kau ikut denganku untuk mengambil darah."

"Wakatta, Sasuke-kun" Dengan gerakan cepat dua sosok itu pun menghilang.

Kuran~Tsuki

"Hee . . . Apa-apaan ini kenapa kau memaksaku kemari!" Sakura menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Dia kesal karena Ino memaksanya untuk menjelajahi kota Tokyo bersama Tenten dan juga Karin. Bisa dipastikan hanya mereka bertigalah yang sangat menikmati gemerlap kota yang begitu hidup meski waktu sudah bergeser jauh tengah malam. Pusat-pusat hiburan berjajar sejauh mata memandang, gedung-gedung pencakar langit bercokol di pelataran jalan yang berhaluan. Seharusnya di jam-jam seperti ini manusia memanfaatkannya untuk beristirahat, namun, banyak diantaranya yang masih terjaga dan berkeliaran di jalan.

"Sakura, kau tidak akan selamanya hidup di hutan kan? Lihatlah betapa menyenangkannya dunia manusia. Semua ini, tidak lama lagi bisa kita nikmati. Jadi, kau harus membiasan diri dari sekarang." Jelas Ino, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan antusias. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

"Hmmm . . . Tapi disini tidak ada tempat untuk kujadikan sebagai arena uji coba peledak rakitanku." Keluh Tenten, gadis yang satu ini memang hobi merakit bom beraneka macam daya ledak, mulai dari yang sedang sampai berdaya ledak tinggi.

"Jangan gila dunkz! Kalau kau tidak mau disangka teroris lebih baik berhenti bermain bom. Setidaknya kau tidak melakukan hobi burukmu itu di Tokyo!" Karin kembali merasa jengah, dia bukan tipe gadis yang aktif tapi optimalisasi nalarnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kau lancarkan nuklir saja sekalian biar kota ini hancur." Bisik Sakura,

"I can hear you. ." ucap Ino, telinga serigala dapat mendengar suara dari jarak 100 meter. Sungguh pendengaran ultrasonik yang mengagumkan.

Kuran~Tsuki

Triing!

"Cheers!" Seru empat vampir berparas rupawan yang tengah menikmati malam bermandikan cahaya rembulan. Tidak jelas apa yang mereka rayakan, namun, batin Sasuke puas karena untuk malam ini dia bisa meminum darah yang sebenarnya; bukan obat penambah darah yang dia benci. Di tengah-tengah kemeriahan canda tawa dan gurauan renyah yang khas, Suigetsu masih dirundung kesal atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-kun padanya.

"Suigetsu, kau kenapa? Lupakan saja masalah pemukulan itu. Lagipula Sasuke-kun melakukannya untuk tujuan yang positif." Setidak-tidaknya Neji bersimpatik atau memberikan penghiburan padanya. Sebaliknya, dia malah membuat Suigetsu semakin terpuruk. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Suigetsu menyembunyikan suatu rahasia terlarang di hatinya, yakni bahwa dia sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun.

"Aneh sekali, Suigetsu tidak melancarkan serangan balasan pada Neji. Biasanya sekejap saja emosinya meledak. Hmmm . . . apa dia sedang dilemma." Pikir Sai, dia menatap Suigetsu yang sesekali memandangi Sasuke kemudian cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. "Masaka,"

"Kalau tidak kulakukan, kau akan memaksa untuk ikut dan mengacaukan semua rencana. Meskipun menginfiltrasi rumah sakit adalah perkara mudah, tapi, mempertimbangkan sifatmu yang terlampau aktif, rencana yang dijalankan akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan." Tutur Sasuke. Dia cukup tidak tega melihat Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dan cacingan begini.

Raut wajah Suigetsu yang murung menjadi cerah seolah mentari yang dinanti telah terbit kembali. "Wakatta yo Sasuke-kun, aku senang kalau bisa berguna untukmu." Ujarnya ceria, Sasuke menautkan alis. Perubahan ekspresi yang mencengangkan.

"Mada, jangan-jangan . . . Suigetsu," Sai masih bergumul dengan suara hatinya. Mengamati dan menganalisa. Hanya itu-itu saja yang dilakukannya.

Suasana menyenangkan itu tiba-tiba diintervensi oleh kehadiran beberapa orang interuptor. Mereka berjumlah sekitar 10 orang, dan semuanya adalah pemuda seusia Sasuke. Salah satu diantara mereka Sasuke curigai sebagai pimpinannya. Dia memiliki tanda merah yang menggurat di dua pipinya.

"Apa yang tengah dilakukan para vampir di daerah kekuasaan kami!" Ucap pemuda aneh yang membawa serta anjingnya di kepala.

"Seenaknya saja kalian mengklaim daerah ini sebagai daerah kekuasaan kalian. Kau tidak berhak memutuskan demikian." Suigetsu maju kedepan, dari nada bicaranya dia tidak segan untuk beradu kekuatan dengan pemuda sombong di hadapannya.

"Kiba, sudah kita hajar saja mereka. Itu adalah cara yang tepat untuk memberikan pelajaran pada vampir! Celetuk salah seorang kaki tangan pemuda bernama Kiba.

"Kiba ka? Boleh juga, kebetulan kami sedang bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar, serigala menyebalkan! Akan kami tunjukkan betapa superiornya klan vampir!" Menilik perangai klan serigala yang mudah emosi, pernyataan Sasuke barusan sudah barang tentu menyinggung perasaan mereka.

"Kau pikir kami takut pada kalian!" Kiba dan gerombolannya menggeram buas, mata mereka mulai menajam, kulit semakin mengeras tatkala rentetan gigi bertaring itu mengerenyit. Perlahan mereka mengambil posisi siap menerjang.

"Bloody rose, bersiaplah." Sasuke memberi aba-aba. Dan masing-masing vampir telah menempati posisinya sesuai formasi empat bintang. Sasuke merupakan bintang utara, Neji adalah bintang selatan, Sai bintang barat dan Suigetsu bintang timur. Keempat rasi bintang terkuat yang menduduki empat penjuru mata angin itu selama turun temurun diwariskan pada putera dari empat klan yang tersisa.

"Koi, ookami!" Teriak Sasuke. Para serigala itu kemudian menyerang dari berbagai sisi. Melompat dengan cepat, dan nyaris tidak tertangkap mata. Namun, bagi vampir serangan mereka yang mengandalkan kecepatan kaki dan cengkraman tangan bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk diatasi. Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan dan memerangkap mereka dalam genjutsu. Beberapa menit berlalu seolah terasa seperti beberapa jam dalam dimensi waktu yang diciptakan sharingan. Para serigala itu pun mulai berteriak tidak karuan. Pemandangan mengerikan yang mereka lihat dalam genjutsu Sasuke lamat-lamat memakan kesadaran mereka dan bertransisi menjadi sebentuk kegilaan. Namun, ada satu orang yang masih bertahan. Kiba. Dia tampaknya masih kuat menahan kengerian masa lalu di masa perang antara vampir dan werewolf.

"Kau hebat juga Kiba karena masih mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Sementara teman-temanmu perlahan-lahan akan kehilangan harapan." Tukas Neji, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Benar, rasakan itu! Sekarang kalian tidak bisa sombong seperti tadi!" Hardik Suigetsu.

"Yamero, aku rasa kita harus segera mengakhiri permainan ini. Sasuke-kun, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Sasuke menutup kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan efek genjutsu.

"Kalian semua tidak akan lolos semudah itu. Aku pastikan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kalian." Ujar Kiba, terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya yang terkuras habis. Apa maksud dari pernyataan itu? Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tanpa terduga Kiba mengaum keras seolah memanggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Gumam Suigetsu.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, telinganya menangkap lolongan serigala yang tengah kesakitan. Meski kini dia berada di lautan keramaian, namun, suara lolongan itu jelas terdengar.

"Berhenti, salah satu serigala memanggil kita sekarang." Sakura lalu berlari dengan cepat. Mengikuti kemana insting akan membawanya. Di belakangnya, Ino serta dua orang sahabatnya berlari beriringan. Gerakan mereka gesit dan kasat mata bagai angin yang melesat tajam hingga menerbangkan dedaunan dan menggoyangkan dahan pepohonan.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Kiba terbatuk, lalu meyeringai. Sudah nyaris sekarat, tapi pemuda bernama Kiba ini masih begitu sombong dan enggan mengakui kekalahannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kita habisi saja dia. Aku benar-benar marah padanya!"

"Minggir Suigetsu. Aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Jadi diamlah!" Suigetsu seketika terdiam, lalu mundur beberapa langkah; membiarkan Sasuke mengeksekusi serigala menyedihkan di hadapannya.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARINYA KONO YAROO!" Seorang gadis berteriak; melompat dari atas gedung yang tinggi, kemudian mendarat dengan hantaman keras tangannya di tanah.

Kraaakkkk!

"VAMPIR!"


End file.
